A Witches' Tale
by Wahidah Hime
Summary: What wish did Gertrude make? What cause Walpurgis Night to fall into despair? What happened to all the Magic Girls who become the witches in Madoka Magica and other spin offs? Read this diary, and find out who these witches were
1. Chapter 1: Roses can Hear your Soul!

**AN: Hey! It's T.O.G here! Today I bring to you a Madoka Magica fan fic!**

 **You read the summary so…I guess you know what this is about.**

 **Gertrude's Story**

Chapter one: Roses can Hear Your Heart and Soul

"You'll grow nice and lovely!" Haruki said to the roses she was watering. "Oh! Yes! You'll be so pretty that we'll sell you!"

Haruki's mother laughed. "Do you believe that roses can hear you Haruki-chan?"

"Yes Okasan!" Haruki said putting a strand of her green hair behind her ears. "Roses can hear your heart and soul. You and Chichue told me."

Haruki's mom closed her eyes and smiled. "That's my girl. When we have our own floral shop we'll make plenty of money with you around!"

"I don't want just _any_ flowers Okasan! I want roses! A rose shop!"

Haruki's mother tilted her head to the side.

"Why just roses Haruki?"

"Because, they can see your heart and soul! Remember? Won't customers like that?"

Haruki's mother kissed her daughter's cheek. "You are so smart. Your father would be proud."

Haruki's father died a year ago from a disease. But he always dreamed of having a rose shop.

"Roses!" He would say. "Roses that are just as sweet as my Haruki!"

Ever since, Haruki's dream was to own a floral shop—strictly selling roses though.

"Of course he would! Chichue wanted roses! Roses as sweet as me!"

" _Nothing_ is as sweet as you Haruki, not even roses."

Haruki giggled and watered another rose bush. "I _know_ Okasan. Dad was joking!"

 **絶望**

Haruki was a very high spirited 13-year-old. She didn't have many friends, but she was still happy. She would talk to rose bushes instead. Telling stories and dreaming about her own rose shop.

She could imagine the shop painted red, like the most beautiful of roses. And she could imagine the happy costumers buying all the roses that could see into the soul.

"Roses are the greatest!" she would sing on her way home from school.

"Roses are— "Haruki saw her mom on the porch, rubbing her temples.

"Okasan?" she said bounding up the steps. "What's wrong?"

"Bills Haruki." Her mom replied. "Nothing a girl like you should be worrying about though."

Haruki nodded and walked into her bedroom with a sad frown on her face.

As she lay down, she could already see the rose shop disappearing form her brain.

Her mom had bills to pay; how could she possibly be able to by a rose shop?

Then, and idea sprung in Haruki's head. She'd make more money for her mother, that was what!

She leapt from her bed and ran into the backyard.

She plucked the fullest and most beautiful of roses before finding a ribbon from the cabinet and tying them together to make a wonderful bouquet.

Then, she did the same with other full beautiful roses until she had ten bouquets, all tied and ready to sell.

 _Rose shop here I come!_ She cheered in her head.

Haruki pushed a table from the garage and put her bouquets on it, then she drew a sign saying: ROSES! YEN EACH!

She pasted it on the front of the table and waited for costumers to pass.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Haruki gasped in delight when she saw a girl on a bicycle.

"Hey!" Haruki called.

Curious, the girl stopped.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you want some roses? They see into your soul!" Haruki said.

"They _what?!"_

"See your heart and soul." Haruki repeated.

The girl frowned. "Um—no thanks…another time?" and she rode away.

Haruki sighed and waited some more.

Five more potential customers came, but all left.

Just when Haruki was about to give up, a boy from her school came.

"Well," he said with a smirk. "If it isn't Haruki Rose Girl."

"Hi! Do you want a rose for your mom or sister or even best friend? They can see into your soul!"

The guy snickered. "Wow." He mumbled. "You _are_ weird."

Haruki was slightly offended but continued talking.

"10.00 yen each!" she said pointing to the sign.

"Huh...I don't think so. Catch you later Rose Girl." The guy snickered as he walked off.

Haruki moaned.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and her bouquets went flying.

Haruki gasped in horror and tried to catch them but there was too many and they were too fast.

They then all fell on the road, just as a truck was advancing on it.

"Wait!" Haruki cried but the driver didn't hear, and he ran over the roses, crushing them.

Haruki gasped and her eyes became misty.

Her bouquets where crushed.

Just like her rose shop dream.

 **絶** **望**

Haruki stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Chichue." She whispered. "I don't think we can have a rose shop."

"You can, if I get in involved."

Haruki turned and screamed when she saw a cat like creature on her bed head.

"What are you!?" she squeaked.

"My name's Kyubey!" The creature said cheerfully.

"I can make your wish come true, Haruki."

Haruki's green eyes widened. "Really?" she said quietly.

"Yes! In return, you must become a Puella Magi and fight beings called witches."

"I'll do anything for a rose shop!" Haruki cried.

"Really?" Kyubey asked. "Okay. Is that your wish?"

"Yes." Haruki said. "I wish me and Okasan could get a rose shop!"

There was a searing pain in Haruki's chest and she cried out in pain as a green glowing object appeared.

"Take the Soul Gem Haruki! And your wish will be granted!"

 **AN: Tell me what you think so far! If I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter faster!**


	2. Chapter 2: Roses Just for You Chichue!

**AN: Thank you all who have read the first chapter! (Even if you didn't fave, follow, or review. No hard feelings!)**

Chapter Two: Just for you Chichue!

It had been a week since Haruki had made a contract with Kyubey, and already the future was brightening.

Her mother had gotten a promotion and a small house like building was for sale. Haruki's mom had bought it two days after her promotion and Haruki was helping her set up.

Haruki had learned the Magic Girl basics from Kyubey, but she was yet to find a witch to battle.

"All right Haruki-chan!" Haruki's mother said cheerfully. "I think it's ready, don't you?"

Haruki nodded happily. "Let's name the shop Rosebud! That's what Chichue would want, I know it!"

Haruki's mother smiled. "Rosebud it is then!"

Rosebud began to make a huge amount of sales. And slowly, Haruki's mother didn't have to worry about bills.

"Okasan is so happy! And so is Chichue!" Haruki said one day while she sat cross-legged on her bed, her green Soul Gem in her palm.

"This is just for you Chichue!"

She turned and saw Kyubey sitting on her pillow.

"When will I fight witches Kyubey-kun?" She asked.

"You'll find them." Kyubey said flicking his ear. "There is probably not a lot in this town."

"Oh." Haruki said lying next to the creature.

"How do I fight though? I've never tried."

"It's…hard to explain. Most of the girls I contract have veterans to help them. But since you don't have one, I guess I could help out." Kyubey said sitting upright.

"Try concentrating on your Soul Gem."

Haruki got up and held her breath, she felt a tingling sensation and her clothes glowed green.

She gasped when her clothes changed into a white and green dress with white laced boots.

Haruki squealed and spun around. "This is so cute!"

"Okay, now see what weapon you have." Kyubey continued.

Haruki held her hand out, it just felt right for some reason.

The air around her hand glowed green and a large pair of garden scissors appeared.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Interesting weapon…" Kyubey murmured. "Most girls get sword or guns."

"This is cool!" Haruki cried swishing her scissors through the air.

"Don't waist your magic." Kyubey advised.

"Oh, okay." Haruki said as her scissors disappeared.

"You have quite some potential for a girl your age, you know." Kyubey said.

Haruki smiled "Thank you Kyubey." Only her mother and her father had ever complemented her. Everyone else called her "Rose Girl" or "Creepy Chic". It was nice to know that Kyubey thought she more than that.

 **絶** **望**

Haruki finished school and walked home, humming, it was then when she found her first witch.

The world around her warped awkwardly and she looked like she was in a cookie jar.

"Huh?!" Haruki exclaimed, absolutely scared.

"It's a witch labyrinth," Kyubey said. "Now is your chance to use your powers Haruki!"

"What do I do!?" Haruki shrieked as a cookie with arms and legs dashed towards her.

Haruki screamed and ran, before skidding to avoid another familiar.

"Those are familiars," Kyubey explained. "They're witch minions."

"Yeah, but…how do I fight then!?"

"Do what you did in the bedroom, Haruki!" Kyubey exclaimed.

Calming herself down, Haruki felt the magic from her Soul Gem.

"Oh! I did it!" Haruki said summoning her shears.

"Good!" Kyubey said. "Now attack."

Haruki dashed forward and with a battle cry, sliced the cookies in half.

"I did it Kyubey-kun! Did you— "

"Haruki!"

"Eh?" Haruki turned and screamed when a large…something slapped her in the face with a melted chocolate chip looking hand.

Haruki landed hard on the floor rubbing her scraped cheek. "Ow…that hurt…KYAH!"

The "thing" attempted to slap Haruki again but she leapt out of the way.

"Finish it off, Haruki!" Kyubey called from the corner.

Haruki gritted her teeth, squeezed her shears, and leaped into the air. With a battle cry, she opened up her shears, and snipped the witch in half.

As Haruki landed, the labyrinth disappeared, and a black object dropped.

"What WAS that?!" Haruki exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"A witch," Kyubey said simply. "An easy one if you ask me."

"THAT was a witch?! And it was supposed to be EASY!?"

Kyubey ignored Haruki and walked over to the grief seed. "Here, pick it up, that's a grief seed; it'll replenish your magic."

Haruki hesitated, but then picked up the object.

"Good, now touch your Soul Gem with it," Kyubey continued.

Haruki complied, and her Soul Gem glowed brilliantly.

"Oh wow…" Haruki whispered.

"Anyway, you'll need more practice, your performance was quite poor," Kyubey said trotting down the school path.

"EH!? Poor?" Haruki exclaimed as her Magic Girl attire disappeared and she stomped after Kyubey.

"You freaked out," Kyubey stated. "That made your accuracy quite poor, along with your morale."

"You're a bully, Kyubey-kun…" Haruki whined.

 **絶** **望**

Haruki opened the door to Rosebud. "I'm home Okasan!" Haruki said cheerfully.

Haruki's mother peered from behind a shelf full of roses and smiled. "Hello Haruki-chan…oh!"

Haruki's mother sneezed.

"Are you okay, Okasan?"

Haruki's mother smiled again. "I'm fine, Haruki."

Haruki smiled and skipped to her room.

"Life is going so well Kyubey! Thanks to you!"

Kyubey watched Haruki dash up the stairs and hum again.

"I was the cause of your happiness, but I'm afraid I will be the cause of your despair, Haruki."

 **AN: DUH, DUH, DUH, DUH! Sorry this took FOREVER. Kyubey you are a douche bag XD. Anyway, is there anything you want to happen next chapter? Leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
